Misuse
by AndersenYuki4404
Summary: Charley regrets making it so he and his master can text. Just a little fun fic!


Misuse 3

Plot Summary- Charley regrets making it so he and his master can text.

Disclaimer- I do not own the manga Vassalord or it's characters.

_Text From Rayflo_

Text From Charley

**Text From Rayfell**

_Hi Cherry!_

_Cherry?_

_You know, I'm just going to keep sending texts until you answer me…_

Master, I'm on a stakeout right now. Can this possibly wait?

_Cherry! There you are! And no, it can't._

_And when you say stakeout, do you mean you're watching someone or….?_

What is it?

"_I miss you 3!"_

That was your important message?

_You don't think my love for you is important?_

Apparently not.

Master, remember what I said when I agreed to this?

_No._

I was really clear about it.

_Cherry, I'm an old man, I can't be expected to remember every ridiculous rule you give me!_

I said to only text me during emergencies and occasionally when I'm not working.

You've broken the only two rules I gave you.

_And yet, you continue to speak to me._

_So, how's the 'staking' going?_

_Cherry, you can't ignore me now._

It's boring; it doesn't even have anything to do with vampires.

_God forbid you kill something other than your own kind._

I've been given instruction not to kill. Just to watch for information.

_What a surprise. _

_Wow, that is boring._

_Why did they send you?_

Not sure; but something's happening. I'm turning my phone off now. I'll text you later tonight.

_Okay! Be safe Cherry! :)_

_Cherry?_

_You basturd! How dare you leave without saying goodbye! _

()

Master

_Cherry! What the hell happened to you?_

_When you say you said 'I'll text you later tonight', I was expecting a text last night!_

I'm sorry. But in a way, it's your fault.

_MY FAULT?_

Yes. It turns out the mafia men were able to trace my phone because guess who wanted to talk?

_Um…=.=_

_Well, who left their phone on?_

Who insisted on texting me even after I told them I was busy?

And what is that?

_Cherry, you can be such a drama-king sometimes. And what's what?_

That equal sign arrow thing. Did you type it by accident?

_No! It's an emoticon. They're little faces so you know how I'm feeling._

_The one I did was blushing._

Oh, I see it now. And what makes you think I care how you're feeling?

_Ouch—someone's being a little cranky. Did Cherry get his nap in?_

No I didn't, and you want to know why? Because after fighting off a group of very angry hit men; I had to go and look for the man I was supposed to keep an eye on.

I was literally out all night and most of today making up for the progress I lost.

_Aw! Poor Cherry! :(_

Can you stop doing that, please?

_Impossible. I'm attached to my emoticons._

How did you even learn to use them?

_And what the hell is THAT suppose to mean?_

You're not the most technology-savvy master. Need I remind you of the Stereo you tried to install last year?

_I didn't kill it. It committed suicide._

_Cherry?_

_Alright fine! Rayfell taught me how."_

_Satisfied?_

You're texting with Rayfell now?

_I was, until she pissed me off._

Let me guess—you too made faces at each other and pissed the other one off.

_Believe it or not, she started it._

Actually, I very easily believe that and how many faces did you send to her exactly?

Master?

Master?

"_Maybe 300?"_

You're kidding right?

_I am rounding up, FYI._

MASTER! Do you not realize that this cost money? Why in the world would you send her 300 of those stupid little faces? 

_Almost 300! I rounded up!_

_And it's not like we can't afford it! Besides, it gets boring in the coffin sometimes. That bitch is the only one who understands :*(_

You're pathetic.

_The cell phone company's going to love us._

How do you make the face for anger?

_You mean this one! D:_

Yes that will do. Send that one to yourself from me. I have some paper work to do before I come home.

_Fine, leave me. See if I care…_

_I do! Bye bye Cherry:-*_

Really?

_No kiss backs?_

Nope. Looks like you're going to have to get your kisses from Rayfell. 

_Ha ha very funny._

_Cherry?_

Bye Master

_You were serious about no kiss backs?_

_YOU'RE MEAN CHERRY!_

()

_Boo!_

_I can't hear you; you'll have to use your phone._

This is completely ludicrous. You're in the same room as me!

_I told you, I can't hear you._

You're sitting right next to me. In fact, you're reading over my shoulder.

_Hi Johnny!_

This is childish even for you.

_:P_

You're hopeless. And please stop doing that to my ear!

_Why? Does it turn you on? Is Cherry getting a hard-on?_

It's making my ear wet and making it hard to text.

Which I shouldn't be doing because you're right next to me.

_You complain too much._

_Hey! You know what we should do? We should sext! _

I'm afraid to ask. 

_Think about it for a minute._

You're a pervert.

_Hey! A lot of people do it!_

Not me, and I'm starting to think this text thing was a bad idea.

_I think it's a great idea :)_

I am getting really tired of those—I'm taking your phone away until you learn to use it properly.

_The hell you are!_

()

Master! Come out from your hiding spot and give me back my rosary.

You're just making it worse on yourself.

If you insist on acting like a child, I'll punish you like one.

_Sound kinky._

It's really not—where are you?

_You just threatened to punish me and you want me to come out?_

_What kind of half-assed logic is that?_

Fine, but I should tell you; I can hear your phone vibrate. I know you're nearby.

So I'm just going to keep texting until I find you.

You're hiding in my bedroom aren't you?

Big mistake.

()

_Hey, I don't have much time._

**Hey asshole, finally over that stupid war?**

_A. Go fuck yourself. And B. I'm on Cherry's phone._

**Why?**

_Because he broke mine :*(_

**Really? :O No shitting?**

**Wow, didn't know Cherry had it in him.**

_Yeah, except all my business contacts were on that stupid phone._

_I told Cherry I needed to close a deal and that's why he's letting me us his._

**Oooo, Cherry's going to have your ass on a silver platter!**

_Not if certain ho-bags keep their mouths shut._

**You don't think he's gonna go back and look through his inbox?**

_I'm deleting every message after I receive it. He'll never know._

**Well, he did think I was you with boobs**.

_It's because you look manly._

**Shut-up dickhead!**

**At least I've kissed him. :-***

_You molested him!_

**He's a good kisser too. Tastes just like cherries ;)**

_You should feel lucky I allow you to continue breathing._

_Besides, he only kissed you because he thought you were me._

**You with luscious boobs, mind you. **

**Whoa, wtf? Cheryl's going crazy!**

_Is she now?_

**What did you do, Rayflo?**

_Nothing. Just forwarded her the message with you gloating about kissing Cherry._

**You basturd!**

_:)_

**You're an asshole—and a dumbass too.**

_Wow, that hurts coming from you._

_Seriously, I could care less._

**Well, next time you insult me at least be smart enough to unplug your home phone first**_._

_What's that suppose to mean?_

**Have fun with Cherry :D**

_What?_

_Oh shit..._


End file.
